clayboughfandomcom-20200214-history
Quaz-net
(11 RP) Touched at birth by the mysteries of the arcane, many believe the quaz-net, quite literally, have magic in their blood. Stories of generations past suggest that the quaz-net were born in the image of Elishar, a chosen people who could truly master and control the arcane powers. Quaz-net roam freely in the world of humans, and with their outgoing demeanor, always seem to make friends and allies easily. Quaz-net are most well known for their natural talents in the mystic arts, but if a friend or ally stands in harm's way, quaz-net will do whatever is necessary to aid them. Whether it be spellcraft, swordplay, or fisticuffs, the quaz-net can be fierce combatants. Quaz-net are more likely to be friendly than hostile. Charismatic by nature, quaz-net have a particular flare for diffusing hostile situations with words and subtle spellcraft as opposed to sharp tongues and destructive magic. More quaz-net are naturally curious when it comes to a new field of magical study but tend to favor their birth schools above all others. When faced with fear or prejudice toward their unique appearance and abilities, most quaz-net simply smile and make a serious effort to diffuse any hostile or fearful feelings with honesty and charm. Physical Description Quaz-net are medium-sized humanoids who typically stand between five and a half and six and a half feet tall and weight between 100 and 250 pounds. One average, quaz-net men tend to stand slightly taller and weigh more than females. Quaz-net are very similar to standard humans in terms of physical description and musculature, though there are a few notable differences. The most obvious difference is that quaz-net are beings of magic; they were forged from it, and they live through it. At birth, all quaz-net children have a series of birthmarks that resemble magical inscriptions from a particular school of magic. Along with these markings, quaz-net hair color also coincides with their birth school, as these castes are called. And finally, a quaz-net's eyes have no irises (except for the necromancers) and have a faint glow determined by his birth school. Listed here are the colors for each birth school and a brief description of how it might affect a quaz-net's appearance and behavior. Birth School Colors *Abjuration (Silver): A quaz-net of this birth school typically has silver-white hair and silver markings on his body. His eyes also glow with a silver sheen that can have a powerful effect on others. *Conjuration (Gold): Quaz-net of this birth school typically have no hair at all. Many of the other quaz-net are somewhat envious of the conjurer's gold birthmarks and deep golden eyes. *Divination (White): Often mistaken for the abjuration birth school, the children of divination find that their white hair and haunting white eyes tend to make them look a little older than they are. Their birthmarks are barely noticeable. *Enchantment (Blue): A child of the enchantment birth school is often the center of the attention, as his blue hair, blue eyes, and radiant blue markings draw attention wherever he goes. *Evocation (Red): With fiery red hair and deep, crimson eyes the children of evocation often favor combat over rational discussion. The evoker wears his red markings like a barbarian might wear the war paint of a proud clan. *Illusion (Purple): With soft, subdued shades of purple, a quaz-net illusionist prefers to blend into a crowd rather than show his true self, many times choosing to cover his lilac markings, hair and eyes with long sleeves or hooded robes. *Necromancy (Gray and Black): The necromancers are sometimes the subjects of a certain amount of scrutiny and distrust because of their birth school. With black hair streaked with gray, members of this birth school have coal-black eyes with gray irises. *Transmutation (Green): With deep green hair, birthmarks, and eyes, the children of transmutation change their looks often, whether it be hairstyles or clothing. Always changing, a child of transmutation is often characterized by extreme mood swings. Quaz-net reach adulthood at 22 years of age and typically live into their 50's, but some quaz-net can live to be even older. Though strong in the arcane arts, quaz-net life spans are very short. Only through magical means can a quaz-net exceed his natural life span Society Occasionally, born among the race of the Quaz-net are the Wyrm Blooded. These are among the more powerful of their race, sharing quaz-net and draconic traits alike. These may have all, some or none of the typical quaz-net physical characteristics, may share some draconic traits and most are of the Universalist school. In quaz-net society, to be born Wyrm Blooded is an honor and also a life of hard work and harder expectations; most are put to death if they do not exhibit certain qualities by the age of 12. Strength of body, mind and character are tested and those that survive go on to become lords of their guilds, while others become powerful Hunters. Very few slip through the cracks, but the rare few which see their magic as a tool for destruction are the reason the Hunters were established. Becoming monsters in their own right, Destroyers slay innocents without thought or reason, torture, kill and maim to accomplish their goals. The leaders of each guild are almost exclusively the Wyrm Blooded, who are said to have direct access to their gods for guidence and intervention. Among the Wyrm Blooded is a group called Eclypse's Chosen. The Chosen are fierce defenders of all that is good and are the Hunters of those few quaz-net that abuse their gifts. These Destroyers are hunted down without mercy or remorse, only justice for those whom they have done or would do harm. Eclypse's Chosen are not only hunters but the protectors and keepers of the quaz-net race but of all magical creatures. This is an arduous task since they are often called on to put down magical creatures which refuse to turn from evil ways. The hierarchy for Eclypse's Chosen: *'The Master of the Hunt:' Appointed by vote of the guild masters, The Master of the Hunt usually appointed for life. Currently a white-skinned quaz-net named Rui-Le Me-zer. He controls the Hunters with an iron fist developed over his many years of Hunting. *'Callers:' The Callers, chosen for their prowess in the hunt, give the Hunters their orders and take orders only from the Master. There are only 4 Callers, which are appointed by The Master and remain until dismissed from duty or killed in a hunt. *'Hunters:' It usually takes 10-30 years to move from Revealer to Hunter and they are expected to lead when the Callers cannot. *'Revealers:' Wyrm Blooded which survive the trials which can last from 5-10 years become Revealers. They are usually accompanied on their first several hunts by an experienced Hunter. Relations Most quaz-net tend to blend into human societies but interact well with all races. With such a strong affinity for the arcane arts, quaz-net tend to have close relations with local spellcasters. Some quaz-net become skilled craftsmen and may be asked by nobility to make items or great power or rare value. On the whole, quaz-net view Elves as a bit haughty (as many races do), Dwarves as too serious, and humans as good allies. That said, a quaz-net can get along with anyone until given a reason not to. Alignment Quaz-net characters can cover the spectrum of alignments, from good to evil, chaotic to lawful. However, the magic that runs through their veins can have a strong influence on their psychology and actions. The alignment that each birth school favors is listed here. As with any race, there are exceptions to the rules. *Abjuration: Lawful *Conjuration: Neutral *Divination: Lawful *Enchantment: Chaotic *Evocation: Any *Illusion: Chaotic *Necromancy: Lawful *Transmutation: Chaotic Religion As with their spectrum of alignments, quaz-net religion tends to be equally diverse. Most quaz-net worship Elishar who is often referred to as the Creator of the Quaz-net. Others adopt the religious customs of the lands in which they reside. Adventurers Quaz-net adventurers can be motivated by several callings: exploration, love of excitement, lust for power, greed, or self-discovery. Many explore the lands looking for some understanding and mastery of their powers or perhaps the origins of their race. Some quaz-net feel the call of heroism and choose to wander evil or enslaved lands, working against the opposing forces as a hero of the people. A few evil quaz-net use their unique abilities to corrupt or enslave populations for their own sinister purposes. Names As with many facets of quaz-net society, names tend to be widely diverse. Generations of travel and exploration have marked the quaz-net in many ways. But the process of choosing names is probably the most heavily influenced, depending on the child's birth school. For example, the children of transmutation have historically favored the Elven races, and these quaz-net tend to choose their own names with reaching maturity. The children of enchantment tend to favor more extravagant names that reflect the child's personality. Children of necromancy might opt for a simple, one-word name (something that can be easily forgotten as they prefer not to draw attention to themselves). *Male Names: Ag-Yen, Bak-Ji, Dak-Ash, Fla-Tzel, Hen-Ar, Jer-Rel, Monz-El, Pur-An, So-Nan Tazen-Ro, Thukt-En, Visk-In *Female Names: Chi-Mi, El-Iza, Hailie-Sun, Il-Lia, Ka-Lia, Min-Du, Nali-Ta, Quin-Za, Ral-La, Re-Ma, Son-Itri, Tre-Eni, Yesh-In Standard Racial Traits *'Ability Score Racial Traits': Quaz-net are insightful and strong-minded, but their bodies tend to be frail. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, and –2 Constitution. *'Type:' Quaz-net are humanoids with the quaz-net subtype. *'Size:' Quaz-net are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Base Speed:' Quaz-net have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Languages:' Quaz-net begin play speaking Common and Quaz-net. Quaz-net with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following languages: any human language, Abyssal, Aquan, Auran, Celestial, Draconic, Giant, Ignan, Infernal, Nagaji, Tengu, and Terran. Defense Racial Traits *'Lifebound (Ex):' Quaz-net gain a +2 racial bonus on all saving throws made to resist death effects, saving throws against negative energy effects, Fortitude saves made to remove negative levels, and Constitution checks made to stabilize if reduced to negative hit points. Feat and Skill Racial Traits *'Shards of the Past (Ex):' A quaz-net's ancestry grants her bonuses on two particular skills. A quaz-net chooses two skills—she gains a +2 racial bonus on both of these skills, and they are treated as class skills regardless of what class she actually takes. Senses Racial Traits *'Low-Light Vision:' Quaz-net can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Magical Racial Traits *'Quaz-net Magic (Sp):' Quaz-net with a Charisma score of 11 or higher gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—comprehend languages, deathwatch, and stabilize. The caster level for these effects is equal to the quaz-net's level. 'Alternate Racial Traits' The following alternate racial traits may be selected in place of one or more of the standard racial traits above. Consult your GM before selecting any of these new options. *'Mystic Past Life (Su):' You can add spells from another spellcasting class to the spell list of your current spellcasting class. You add a number of spells equal to 1 + your spellcasting class's key ability score bonus (Wisdom for clerics, and so on). The spells must be the same type (arcane or divine) as the spellcasting class you're adding them to. For example, you could add divine power to your druid class spell list, but not to your wizard class spell list because divine power is a divine spell. These spells do not have to be spells you can cast as a 1st-level character. The number of spells granted by this ability is set at 1st level. Changes to your ability score do not change the number of spells gained. This racial trait replaces shards of the past. Favored Class Options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. *'Bard:' Choose one bardic performance; treat the bard as +1/2 level higher when determining the effects of that performance. *'Cleric:' Add +1/2 to damage when using positive energy against undead or using Alignment Channel to damage evil outsiders. *'Monk:' Add a +1/2 bonus on the monk's saving throws to resist death attacks. *'Paladin:' Add +1/6 to the morale bonus on saving throws provided by the paladin's auras. *'Priest:' Add one spell known from the cleric spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the priest can cast. *'Sorcerer:' Add +1/4 to the sorcerer's caster level when casting spells with the good descriptor. *'Wizard:' Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard's spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Category:Races